Disney•Pixar Coco (2017)
Animal Music|dubbing_studio_3 = Igloo Music|dubbing_director_1 = Ricardo Tejedo|dubbing_director_2 = Raúl Aldana|mixing_studio = Skywalker Sound|lyricist = Raúl Aldana|musical_direction = Jack Jackson Luis Gil Raúl Aldana |recording_date = August-September 2017 |dubbing_place_1 = México |dubbing_place_2 = Argentina |dubbing_place_3 = Burbank, Los Angeles, CA, United States|dubbing_director = Massimiliano Manfredi |dubbing_studio = Dubbing Brothers Italy |edition_studio = DISNEY CHARACTER VOICES INTERNATIONAL, INC.|dubbing_assistant = Maria Grazia Napolitano|directed_by: = Lee Unkrinch|screenplay_by: = Adrian Molina Matthew Aldrich|story_by: = Lee Unkrich Jason Katz Matthew Aldrich Adrian Molina |production_company = Walt Disney Pictures] Pixar Animation Studios|distributed_by = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|country = United States}}Coco is an 2017 Disney-Pixar animated movie released on October 20, 2017 in Mexico and on November 22, 2017 in the U.S. English Voices *Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera *Gael García Bernal as Héctor Rivera *Alanna Ubach as Mama Imelda *Sofía Espinosa as Mama *Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto de la Cruz *Renée Victor as Abuelita *Alfonso Arau as Papa Julio *S. Luna as Tía Rosita *Carla as Departure Agent *Ana Ofelia Murguía as Mama Coco *Dyana Ortellí as Tía Victoria *Polo Ro as Abel Rivera *Montse Hernandez as Rosa Rivera 'Additional Voices ' *Trujo *Liliana B. Meinecke *C. Lechuga Bravo *Rosalba Sotelo *Memo Aponte *Luis Solís *Eddie Santiago *Marabina Jaimes *Wilma Bonet *Eduardo Iduñate *Oscar Bonfiglio *Vicki Davis *Lillian Groag *Roberto Donati *Luisa Leschin *Ruth Livier *Maria Dominique Lopez *Valeria Maldonado *Carla Medina *Richard Miro *Adrian Molina *D. Edward Mora *Carlos Moreno Jr. *Vivianne Nacif *Adriana Sevahn Nichols *Jonathan Nichols *Levi Nuñez *Dyana Ortellí *Arthur Ortiz *Jessica Pacheco *Juan Pacheco *Jacqueline Pinol *James Ponce *Al Rodrigo *J. Francisco Rodriguez *Polo Rojas *Eduardo Roman *Johnny Sanchez III *Melissa Santos Latin Spanish Voices *Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo as Miguel Rivera *Gael García Bernal as Héctor Rivera *Carla as Departure Agent *Ana de la Reguera as Tía Victoria *Cecilia Suárez as Tía Rosita *Sofía Espinosa as Mamá Rivera *Angélica Vale as Mamá Imelda *Alfonso Arau as Papá Julio *Angélica María as Abuelita Rivera *Francisco Colmenero as Don Hidalgo *Luis Miguel Rodríguez Sedano as Cousin Abel Rivera *Denisse de la Fuente as Cousin Rosa Rivera Additional Voices ''' *Liliana Barba *Juan Villoro *Xavier Velasco *Alicia Barragán *Andrea Coto *Auri Maya *Blas García *Constanza Lechuga Bravo *Daniel Lacy *Germán Lobos Mendoza *Javier Olguín *Jimena Flores Arellano *Lalo Germán *Luis René Aguirre *Manuel David *Marisol Romero Durá *Ofelia Guzmán *Óscar de la Rosa *Paola Real *Polo Rojas *Regina de Ovando *Roberto Velázquez *Santiago León *Carlos Rivera *André Real *Anthony González *Berenice Vega *César Garduza *Ernesto Casillas *Humberto Vélez *Jorge Alberto Aguilera *Lourdes Arruti *Luis Gerardo Villegas *Magdalena Tenorio *María García *Mauricio Pérez *Óscar Alejandro Millán Silva *Óscar Garibay *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Raúl Aldana *Ricardo Tejedo *Sergio Maya *Yael Mendoza *Alexis Mendoza *Andrea Evia *Antonio Ortiz *Claudia Cota *Beto Castillo *Dan Frausto *Derek Mendoza *Erick Salinas *Gabriela Guzmán *Jack Jackson *Jessica Giesemann *José Luis Miranda *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Maggie Vera *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *María Sandoval *Óscar Bonfiglio *Raymundo Armijo *José Gilberto Vilchis *Rick Loera Voces adicionales (Versión original en inglés) *Constanza Lechuga *Eddie Santiago *Eduardo Iduñate *Emmanuel Bernal European Portuguese Voices *Ducha Carvalheiro as Abuelita. Italian Voice Cast: *Luca Tesei as Miguel Rivera *Simone Iue' as Miguel Rivera (singing voice) *Mara Maionchi as Mama Coco *Franca D'Amato as Imelda Rivera *Doriana Chierici as Elena Rivera *Stella Musy as Emcee *Valentina Lodovini as Luisa Rivera *Matilda De Angelis as Tia Victoria *Lorenza Biella as Tia Rosita *Emiliano Coltorti as Hector Rivera *Mauro Gravina as Enrique Rivera Coming Additional Voices *Dario De Rosa *Claudia Paganelli *Michela Alborghetti *Andrea Lopez *Giorigia Brasini *Andrea Moretti *Renta Fusco *Delfina Angeloni *Gianluca Machelli *Elena Liberti *Giovanna Martinuzzi *Luca Graziani *Fabiola Bittarello *Daniele Blandino *Emanuele Natalizi *Guendalina Ward *Marianna Mennitti *Irene Trotta *Daniele Vit Coming Credits '''English IMG_3669 (1).JPG IMG_3673.JPG IMG_3677.JPG IMG_3678.JPG IMG_3680.JPG IMG_3645.JPG IMG_3646.JPG IMG_3648.JPG IMG_3645.JPG CRÉDITOSCOCODVD.png|DVD, Blu-Ray and Netflix CRÉDITOSCOCO.png|Movie/Cine credits Trailers Music Photos Anthony Gonzalez - Proud Corazón|Rivera family Coco (2017) Ending Scene Proud Corazón Coco_-_Family_promo.jpg|Rivera family Coco_family.jpg|Rivera family Coco_-_Miguel_Abuelita_Socorro.jpg|Miguel holding Socorro with Abuelita. Coco-disneyscreencaps_com-11228.jpg|Proud Corazon Coco-disneyscreencaps_com-10980.jpg|Miguel holding Socorro Category:Dubbed in Italy Category:Dubbed in Poland Category:Dubbed in Portugal Category:Dubbed in Brazil Category:Dubbed in Russia